endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Four
The Final Four is the seventeenth episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview The game takes a stunning twist when the final four teams are faced with another elimination. Sworn enemies work together in an alliance forged out of desperation. Will this new coalition tip the momentum or will their efforts be too little too late? Summary It's down to the final four teams on Endurance: Hawaii, and with a Temple mission to be played in the afternoon, everyone is reassessing their loyalties and alliances. In particular, Nicole seems ready to abandon her team's alliance with the Gray and Purple teams, out of fear that one of those teams will send Orange to Temple with the perennially picked-on Yellow team, should they win the day's mission. No one is more surprised by the newfound friendship between the Orange and Yellow teams than Bryanah, but she realizes that Nicole's offer of a truce isn't one of goodwill, but rather a strategic maneuver to stay in the game. Later, the teams meet up with JD to play the day's Temple mission, You're Fired. Based equally on physicality and luck, the game requires the contestants to shuttle water from the nearby pond into a series of tubs located across a stretch of land using only small pouches. Once any of the tubs is filled with water, a cannon behind the tub will automatically fire one of three numbered balls into the air. Once airborne, the ball is up for grabs to any of the teams, the object being to catch as many balls as possible. Once all of the balls are launched and retrieved, the team with the numbered ball that matches the one held by JD wins the mission and the right to send two teams to Temple that night. Should one team manage to retrieve all three balls, that team is assured victory. JD reminds everyone that the Gray team will not be able to enter the game until the first ball is launched, because they received the Samadhi from the Yellow team the previous day. JD begins the game and all of the teams (other than the Gray team) plunge right in. After a few trips taking water from the pond to the tubs, two of the cannons go off almost simultaneously, shooting off two separate balls. One ball travels farther than the other, and Reece, Sarah, Nicole, Demian and Bryanah all choose to tussle over the closer ball. A melee ensues between the five combatants for the one ball; meanwhile, Monroe wisely chooses to go after ball No. 1, the farthest ball, which he retrieves without a fight. After a hard fought scuffle, Nicole manages to retrieve ball No. 2 for the Orange team. With Gray finally in the game, the teams go back to work, putting water in the tub to launch ball No. 3. Finally, the cannon goes off, and Chris is able to make a running, in-air catch to secure ball No. 3 for the Gray team. Since Yellow has ball No. 1, Orange ball No. 2 and Gray ball No. 3, the Purple team has no chance of winning the mission. When JD finally reveals the winning ball, it has the number "2" written on it, making Orange the winner of the mission! But the Orange team isn't the only team excited by their victory. . . The Yellow team is elated as well, now revealing their secret alliance to the Gray and Purple teams! After the mission, Chris and Reece are resigned to the fact that they'll be headed to Temple that evening,so they've already hatched a plan: should the Gray team be eliminated, they'll give Purple their four pyramid pieces, and should Purple be out of the game, they'll give Gray their three pieces. The result? The team that returns from Temple will have a commanding lead of seven pyramid pieces - with only three teams remaining! However, Lindi and Sarah aren't ready to go to Temple without a fight, and they individually go to work on Nicole, seeking to change Nicole's mind and save their respective teams from a trip to Temple. Much to their dismay, Nicole is having none of it. She and Demian seem resolute in their decision to send the Purple and Gray teams to Temple. Finally, the teams meet up with JD to find out which teams Orange is sending to the Temple of Fate. And Nicole and Demian stick to their new alliance, sending the Purple and Gray teams to Temple! That evening, Gray and Purple, the former allies, play Fire-Water-Wood to decide which team will leave the jungle forever. Unfortunately for Purple, they lose two contests in a row, and are eliminated from Endurance: Hawaii. Standings To be given away by the eliminated team: Discipline, Strength & Trust Mission Based equally on physicality and luck, the game requires the contestants to shuttle water from the nearby pond into a series of tubs located across a stretch of land using only small pouches. Once any of the tubs is filled with water, a cannon behind the tub will automatically fire one of three numbered balls into the air. Once airborne, the ball is up for grabs to any of the teams, the object being to catch as many balls as possible. Once all of the balls are launched and retrieved, the team with the numbered ball that matches the one held by JD wins the mission and the right to send two teams to Temple that night. Should one team manage to retrieve all three balls, that team is assured victory. Production Notes Quotes *'Nicole: '"I was talking to Lindi about who they were gonna send today, and she said, 'We might send Purple'; (scoffs) everyone knows it's gonna be Orange and Yellow at Temple if Grey or Purple wins." *'Lindi: '"Me and Nicole have been close this whole game, but now it feels like we're going up against each other." *'Demian: '"It seemed weird, on account, that Bryanah and Nicole were talking, because of how much they were rivals with each other." *'Bryanah: '"I now think Nicole's gonna stick to our alliance this time around, because she realized her good friends were ready to send her to Temple." *'J.D.: '"Purple team, I just heard Reece tell Sarah, 'we don't have any chance'— actually, you guys have no chance; doesn't mean you're going to Temple, just means you can't win." *'Monroe: '"Orange just won, and I am so happy, just so happy— however, I bet there are some rats up in here and they're gonna try to change Nicole's head, and she could sway..." *'Nicole: '"Aw, man, now I feel so bad!" **'Monroe: '"No, you shouldn't— it would've been you; don't listen to [Lindi & Sarah], because they will say stuff." *'Chris: '"We got beat by luck today!" *'Nicole: '"I know for a fact that Grey and Purple would've sent us, and now they're saying, 'We weren't sure about sending you; we were thinking about sending Purple and Yellow'! That's like saying, 'Okay, I'm gonna send my mom to the Temple'— there's no way you could do that!" *'Sarah: '"I was trying to talk Nicole into sending one of us two with Yellow so whoever went with them would come back— she doesn't care; she still wants Grey and Purple to go because she knew they would've sent her." *'Monroe: '"Lindi, what would you have done if the winning ball would've been #3?" **'Lindi: '"I would've had the power to send two teams to Temple..." **'Nicole: '"And they would've been Orange and Yellow, because there's no way Chris would ever send Reece in a million years—" ***'Lindi: '"But since when have you been close to Yellow?" *'Lindi: '"If we won today, we would've sent Orange to Temple— I always choose winning over friendships, but I thought Nicole would choose friendships over winning." *'Bryanah: '"We've been to Temple twice, and some teams have not even been to Temple, so I think it'd be fair if someone who hasn't goes tonight." **'Lindi: '"Well, we've earned our right to stay here and not go to Temple." **'Nicole: '"Sorry, you didn't earn your right to stay this time..." *'Monroe: '"Whenever Lindi thinks she's in jeopardy of going to Temple, she just sits up in her bunk and cries— well, Lindi, you need to stop crying; you're going to the Temple, and you might as well make the best of your last day here." *'Demian: '"It didn't matter if we loved each other, hated each other, or whatever we did, it was always learning from each other." *'Bryanah: '"You never know what to expect in this game because anything can happen— my enemy is now my friend and Chris and Reece are being split up, so anything can definitely change." *'Nicole: '"How can you be thinking about food when I'm trying not to cry, you insensitive people?!" *'Chris: '"If I do go home, I won't miss the rain or mud, I'll miss the people, the stuff I've learned, the view and the constant breeze that feels so good." *'Sarah: '"I feel that I've proven a lot to myself— I can fully adapt to different environments without a cell phone or a laptop, so I'm very proud of myself." *'Reece: '"I'm nervous to go to the Temple of Fate; I would like to come back, but I would rather not because I'd hate not having my best friend Chris, and my strongest ally here." *'Lindi: '"I've learned so many new things out here, and I feel like I've become a better person here— you have to adapt to so many new things and people from all over the country; this has been a once in a lifetime experience, and I hope it doesn't end right now." *'J.D.: '(after Purple and Grey store their pieces on the Temple windows) "As you know, there are four teams left in this game— the two teams that have actually been up here and made it back are sitting comfortably way over there, having nothing to worry about; but the other two teams, who have never been to Temple this entire game, now find themselves up here with me." *'J.D.: '(after Grey wins the second round) "Purple team, you guys should be very proud of yourselves— you have endured more than most people can even imagine; you still have a way to influence this game, as your three pieces will be the most passed along in this game." *'J.D.: '(after Purple evaporates behind the flaming kettle) "Grey team, I know it's hard seeing your best friends leave; Lindi, I know you spent a lot of time with Sarah— doesn't mean you have to forget her. Maybe that will inspire you to go back to the huts, and win the season." Trivia: *First time on Endurance: Hawaii that the Gray Team was sent to Temple. *First time on Endurance where Gray wins at Temple. *Second shortest alliance: the Yellow-Orange alliance lasted only this episode (the shortest was the Brotherhood from E1, which lasted less than an episode). Episode Links *Endurance: Hawaii: The Final Four on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Luck Games Category:Final Four Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes